


Going to Gotham

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, BAMF Batfam, Bamf marinette, F/M, Kagami and Marinette friendship, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila is a bitch, Marinette is MDC, Marinette is secretly rich, adrian salt, batyfam adopts Mari, chloe is nice, class salt, protective batfam, some curse words, will add more tabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette and her class go to Gotham for a school trip, what could possibly go wrong? Will Lila be exposed or will her lies just get worse?*UNCOMPLETED**first chapter edited*
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 211





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fic, conservative criticism is welcome, please keep in mind that this is my first ever fan fiction  
> Thank you for reading  
> Hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for taking so long. I was on writers block and after re-reading the first chapter I wanted to re-write it. This is the edited first chapter and I will try to get the third chapter up sometime next week. Thank you so much for sticking with this story and again sorry for the wait.

Marinette and her class go to Gotham for a school trip what could possibly go wrong will Lila be exposed or will her lies just get worse.

Marinette worked hard for this trip.

She filled out the forms and did so many bake sales, she didn’t know if she’d ever be able to make another macaroon. But of course Lila got all the credit, “wow! These macaroons are really good Lila.” and “Wow Lila you put so much work into this!” Lila didn’t even try to correct them.

Marinette didn’t ether. She knew it wouldn’t do anything other than make them hate her more. Marinette wasn’t the same girl she was when she was when Lila first came to the class. She traded out her pink jeans for black skinny jeans with a little too many holes in it to he school appropriate. Her white shirt was traded for a dark red, long sleeved crop top with black stripes on the arms. Her tennis shoes for black combat boots and red laces. She looked threatening and confidant. Her soft makeup turned to a dark smoky eye and a red lip. Her signature pigtails now her hair was down and the bangs grown out. She wore a black beanie with a red Pom Pom. Her personality changed too, where she was bubbly and sweet she was now tough and introverted.

The only people she talked to were now a days were Tiki and the other Kwamis, the responsibility of being Marinette, Ladybug, and the guardian were drowning her. especially because Chat Noir was hardly even showing up to battles anymore and if he did he would just get in her way with all the getting in her way to “save her” and the flirting. Oh god, the flirting, she had said no so many times that at this point—it was really just sexual harassment.

A voice knocked her back to reality, “ Marinette!” It said, and oh it was Alya. Her and Alya used to be really close but now- Lie-la was Alya’s best friend, “ Why aren’t you congratulating Lila for winning us this trip?!” She asked aggressively.

She just looked at Alya and shrugged. Marinette didn’t want to talk to her right now. Lila pulled out her crocodile tears and sobbed “She probably just jealous of me because we are going to see my boyfriend Damian Wayne in Gotham and everyone knows she likes Adrian. I’m sorry for making you feel like this Marinette I didn’t mean too”. Every one glared at her. 

Marinette sighed, that didn’t even make sense! Even if she did still like Adrian (witch she didn’t), she wouldn’t be mean over that. Hell, she helped Adrian go on the date with Kagami. If only she could be like Cinderella and find a prince or something who would take her away. She snorted, amused and a little sad, that only happened in fairy tails. 

The next couple days went by very fast until there was only one day left until they left for Gotham. Marinette got up from where she sat when the final bell rang. She had to go home and pack.

She heard her classmates talking about the trip and fawning over Lila and Damian’s “relationship”. She shook her head, she had read articles about Damian Wayne and they all said he was cold, harsh, and mean, not sweet, thoughtful, and messy like Lila had described him. She even said that she was personal friends of all his brothers, Tim Todd, Jackson Drake, and Dirk Greg (😂).

Marinette hadn’t been able to hold her snort in when Lila said that. She was especially looking forward to when they heard their names at the presentation, they would see at Wayne Enterprises. She had to go into her own pocket (read her commission earnings as one of the biggest names in fashion now, MDC [yeah she has plenty of money to spend]) to get a full tour and a meeting with the CEO of WE.

Her classmates hadn’t even noticed.

She walked home as she looked over her packing list for the trip. When Marinette got home she went up to her room, not even looking at her parents.

Like most people in her life they believed Lila’s lies and thought Mari was a bully. They had been so disappointed in her. You’d think that after raising her they would know she wasn’t a bully. But _nooo_ they believed Lila, they all believed Lila. She sighed and wondered what the trip to Gotham would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here is the second chapter.  
> I don't know when I will post the next chapter, so hold in there.  
> please comment, it helps me want to write. 
> 
> I love all of you

As the class of French students got off the plane ride in Gotham, they noticed it wasn’t anything like they thought it would be. It was cloudy and gloomy yes, but it had a dark beauty to it. Madame Bustier quickly hustled all her students onto the bus that brought them to the hotel. They quickly received their room keys and chose their roommates- Max and Kim, Rose and Juleka, Alix and Chloe, Nino and Adrien, Ivan and Nathaniel, Sabrina and Mylène, and of course Lila and Alya. Marinette had a room all to herself- purposely done so that she could talk to Tikki. She was really excited for this trip, all the museums and history to learn about, partially due to the fact that she was beginning to feel kind of stuck in Paris. She wasn’t going anywhere, and she needed a change of scenery. 

She had already unpacked and pulled out a piece of cloth she had been embroidering ladybugs on when there was a knock on her door. Confused, Marinette went to open the door, she was sure that no one wanted to talk to her- it was Adrien. Of course. She sighed. She had stopped liking him when he told her to just let Lila be—when he said that her lies weren’t hurting anyone, when in fact they were hurting her. The truth was he didn’t care, as long as it wasn’t directly involving him it was no big deal. “What do you want, Adrien?” 

He looked offended. “Why can't you even try to be nice to Lila?” 

“What?” 

“Lila said that you called her a slut because you were jealous of her dating Damian Wayne. Get over yourself." 

Marinette was stunned. “You believed it?!” There was no way. “I thought you knew me better than that.” She was a little hurt, yes she got over him but they used to be good friends, well maybe it’s the universe telling her who her real friends were. Oops, well, apparently she didn’t have any. Marinette just looked at him before closing the door in his face. She rubbed her hand on her face and groaned. This was going to be the worst trip ever.

-Time skip-

Marinette woke up to her alarm. She begrudgingly got out of bed and took a shower, and put on a simple pair of skinny jeans, a black crop top, and an oversized black leather jacket. She put on her combat boots and black beanie, grabbing her phone and room key and putting them into her dark red backpack, and she was ready to go. She got down to the lobby at 9:30 exactly and waited for the rest of her class. 

She waited for an hour, but they didn’t show. I wonder what’s taking them so long? She thought. She checked the clock on her phone- 10:30am, no that’s not right, there are people going to lunch, she felt a sinking feeling. Marinette looked at the clock on the wall behind the desk. It read 11:30. No, how could they? They reset her clocks on her phone. They weren’t showing up because they left her behind. She could feel tears in her eyes. How could Madame Bustier let them go without her? Why didn’t she send someone to wake her up? She sighed, thankful that she memorized the schedule and a map of Gotham so she could find them. She wiped her eyes and started out the door.

—9:30 that morning—

Everyone was there, well everyone but Marinette, Madame Bustier checked her watch, “Marinette should be here by now” she said frowning 

“I can go get her,” volunteered Chloe. 

“ No,” Madame said “she should learn to be more responsible, let this be a lesson, if your late people aren’t going to wait for you." The class nodded. Chloe gritted her teeth, this class was full of idiots. She knew there was nothing she could do for Marinette but help her when she got to the museum, so she got on the bus. 

“Poor Marinette, she should really be more responsible,” said Lie-la sadly, “she had it coming though. I told her to set an alarm but she wouldn’t listen to me”. 

“She had it coming” laughed Alya, “do you think we can leave her in Gotham permanently? We would be better off without her.” There were sounds of agreement in the crowd around Lila, they always seemed to forget that it was Marinette who won them this trip AND made them all snacks for the airplane ride. This class would be lost without her, thought Chloe. 

—Back to Marinette—

She walked in the direction of the museum, listening to the latest Jagged Stone album and looking at the dirty buildings, when she ran straight into a wall. That fell over? She looked down and realized to her embarrassment that it was a person. A really muscular person. “Oh my god, are you ok? I’m so sorry for bumping in to you! I’m such a klutz! I’m so, so, so sorry!” She was speaking so fast she wasn’t sure if he could understand her. 

“Hey, hey, hey don’t worry I’m ok! Damn though, you're stronger than you look!” He said “By the way, my name is Tim.” He squinted at the girl. Damn. He needs to sleep some at some point that day if some random foreign girl looked familiar.

Marinette blushed at the praise, “ Marinette” she said. 

“Well, Marinette, do you know how dangerous it is to walk around the city alone? Why are you by yourself? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Oh no, don’t worry about it,” she said. "I am on a class trip but my class left without me.” 

Tim was shocked. “They left you alone? In the most dangerous city in the world!?” He exclaimed. 

“I know,” she sighed, “ but there’s nothing I can do now. And besides-I’m not as worried about this as I am Lila’s excuse for leaving me again.” She said crestfallen. 

Now Tim was just pissed. Realizing he couldn’t do anything about it yet, Tim decided to help the sweet girl any way he could now. “How about I walk you the rest of the way to wherever you are going?” 

“Are you sure? It wouldn’t be too much trouble would it?” She asked. 

“No of course not” he said “now where is it that you are going?” 

“Wayne Enterprises." 

Tim grinned, “Well lucky for you I was just heading that way myself”.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important!!!!!!!!

Hey guys I'm really sorry for how long it's taking me to update. I know I hate author notes too. But at this point I'm not really sure where I want this story to go so if you have any suggestions on where you think it could go then I'm open to them. Again I'm really sorry guys, It has been really hectic around here with quarantine and home-schooling. I love you people, and hope you have a good rest of quarantine. 


End file.
